An Awakening
by The-future-remains-unwritten
Summary: Alice is just an ordinary human girl with a dark past. after her mother was killed by her father and her father was sent to jail alice is left orphaned and alone. she moves to forks to start a new life and and attends highschool where she meets mysterious jasper hale. will things finally get better, or will they get even worse.
1. Preface

Its hard. living the life I live. its hard to come home everyday knowing that no one is there for you, but everything is expected from you.

My name is Alice Brandon. I am 18 years old. My mother was murdered when I was little, my father was the killer and was sent to jail, and I am what was left.


	2. Chapter 1

I had wanted something new and distracting, so I moved. I couldn't live in the same town-or house- where the events that had ruined my life had occurred.. so I moved as far away as I could afford. A.K.A Forks, Washington. I didn't have any relatives up there, which was a good thing. I didn't need sympathy or gossip. Surely if I had moved to live with relatives I would be the talk of the town. People would point and stare saying, 'look at the poor girl with the messed up family', and I didn't need that. I just wanted to be normal, for things to be the way they had used to be.

I grabbed my suitcase out from under the train seat. My new house wasn't far from here. It was a twenty minute walk.

I got out of the train, grabbed the handle, and began to walk. It was raining…of course. I grabbed my magazine and put it over my head. I listened to the rain hit the ground and let it fill my mind. I could get used to this, letting the sound of pitter patter fill my mind and block out my memories. Allowing the pain to slowly drift away….

My thoughts were interrupted when a car zoomed by, splashing rain water all over me; great. I looked at my jeans-soaked with water- and sighed. _Just remember where you could be right now _I thought. _You could be back in Biloxi where all the memories were still fresh._

Iheard a car honk and turned around. It was red, and had a sleek and modern design. It was the type of car you see in new york, not in a small town where it rained almost constantly. It was slowing next to me. The tinted windows rolled down revealing a beautiful face of an angel. He had long dirty blonde hair and gold eyes and a smile that would make anyone stop dead in there tracks.

"good evening Ma'am. It looks like you are in need of some assistance on this fine day" he said kindly.

"no thankyou. Im almost home anyway, and I wouldn't want to ruin your car, im soaked" I laughed and began to turn around. "but thankyou anyway"

He sped up and drove beside me as I walked. "please, I insist"

I looked over at him as I walked. My eyebrows raised as I stared questioningly at him. He stopped the car and got out. I stepped back unsure of how I should respond. My father had always said never to get in the car with a stranger, but how could I even trust him after what he had done.

The stranger seemed to respond to how I felt. He stopped moving and looked me straigtht in the eye. Slowly he reached out his hand "you can trust me" he insisted.

I looked at his hand and slowly took it. What could he possibly do that could make life any worse for me. I jumped at how cold his hand felt, like ice. He pulled away quickly and coughed. He took my bags and opened the car door, and I stepped in. as he put my bags in the back seat I wondered why his hand was so cold. He got back in the car and began driving.

"where do you live" he asked.

" just up the road and im the first house on the left." I said quietly as I looked out the window. I felt akward at first, but then a wave of peacefulness washed over us. I wasn't sure what it was, and when I looked over at him he just stared straight ahead. It looked like he was smiling.

I watched his speedometer. It was over eighty in a sixty-five mile speed limit. I decided not to question, after all he was doing me a big favor.

"there, on your left" I said as he approached my home. He slowed to a stop and got out. I was about to open my door when all of a sudden it opened without my assistance. I looked up and saw the man standing there holding the door open. I looked down and blushed. Nobody had ever done that for me back home, and yet the first person I met who I don't even know does it for me without thought. I looked back up at him and then got out. Somehow he already had my suitcase in his hand, holding it without effort. i thanked him and told him I could take my suitcase inside but he insisted.

I walked up the pathway with him by my side and got the key out from under the door mat. Once we were on the front porch I opened the front door and turned around, "thankyou…for driving me"

"it was my pleasure ma'am" he smiled and put my suitcase just inside the hallway and then turned back to me.

It was then that I realized that I didn't have a name to go to his beautiful face. "im sorry. I never asked your name. im Alice. Alice Brandon"

"im Jasper Hale " he smiled, " and alice is a very beautiful name"

I looked down and blushed. "thankyou" I then caught a glimpse of my watch. "oh. Its 8:00." I said in disappointment. "my first day of school starts tomorrow, and I have to get some rest" I looked up at him and was saddened by the thought of leaving him. "sorry"

"its fine. Im sure we will see eachother again. It's a small town. It was a pleasure meeting you miss Alice" he said and then gave me one last smile.

I smiled back. That shocked me. I couldn't remember the last time that I didn't have to fake a smile to please people. It felt genuine, like it was meant to be there.

We then parted our separate ways. I went inside my home and he went to drive wherever he was going. It was nice to know that I still had the ability to make friends and to be happy.

There was only one problem though. When he left, my mood returned to the way it had been before. it was like he had the ability to make me happy, but once he left the affect was gone. But I did find some happiness in the thought of seeing him again. It gave me hope.


End file.
